ukcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Pugh
David Pugh is a comic artist. He attended Art College at Brighton and Kingston upon Thames. On leaving joined the American company, Pier 1 Imports as company artist and photographer, working with the London based advertising agency Brockie, Haslam and Allen. After two years he returned to Wales to work for the Thomson Organisation as a visualiser in various advertising and promotional departments. His first published comic strip was Looking Glass Library in the Thomson weekly newspaper the Merthyr Express in 1977. In 1979 he also created Captan Classified: Star Ranger for the weekly Glamorgan Star, it was this work that brought him to the attention of Pat Mills and the beginning of his professional comics career. Pugh began drawing "Slaine" for 2000 AD in 1984, helping to remould the character into his current incarnation. His work on "Time Killer" and "Tomb of Terror" has been reprinted several times and is still available in various collected editions. He became one of the top artists in Boys' Adventure comics for Fleetway (now Rebellion), visualising Pete Miligan scripts for MASK comic. His personal favourite character was Loner, the black space gunslinger, especially created for him to showcase his talent in the Sci-Fi weekly, Wildcat. When Wildcat merged with the Eagle comic, to become the New Eagle, Pugh handed Loner over into the experienced hands of the great Eric Bradbury and took on the challenge of reinventing his own childhood hero, Dan Dare. David was fortunate to alternate with Keith Watson from the original Frank Hampon studio. Together they recreated Dare into an eighties action hero, retaining the look of the original character but heavily influenced by movies such as Alien and Predator. Work followed for AC Comics and Big Entertainment in the USA, the most successful work being on Neil Gaiman’s Phage: Shadowdeath, written by Bryan Talbot. David wrote and drew a regular sci-fi strip and did many space ship designs for Games Workshop. Obvious Tactics the graphic novel for GW has been reprinted twice and is now available as a free download. Until recently, he provided the colour and 3D computer effects for the Scorer football strip in the Daily Mirror. Creative work outside of comics He has created many adventure books featuring Disney and Sega characters, illustrated a series of educational books for Belitha Press. Pugh has been commissioned to work on several 3D art projects including a campaign for Renault cars and has collaborated on a 3D children’s book The Boy who Walked on the Ceiling, with his friend Jon Haward, written and created by Doug Moench. David Pugh’s first novel DHARMA SUTRA is published in paperback ISBN 9781788488037, hardback ISBN 9781788488044 and ISBN 9781788488051 Kindle e-book by Austin Macauley and was released June 2019. A book for those who want to celebrate the gift of sexual expression and learn that they do not have to die to experience Heavenly bliss. Those who want a guide to liberating their souls while enjoying their Earthly bodies. Anyone who wants to soar through the cosmos, questioning the true nature of the Universe should read DHARMA SUTRA. Jeffrey Dharma and Remus Jallow, a Gambian palm tapper are in India on a search for Cosmic Love, in the aftermath of a bloody clash in West Africa between Jeff’s wife and a people trafficker. Jeffrey and Remus eventually find the woman who helps them on the path to sexual enlightenment and the truth of creation. They are guided by a charismatic ageless man who they think may be the real Jesus. The Indian sequences in the book were written on location in Orissa over a three month period this year. David travelled in many parts of Africa and India and most of the characters in DHARMA SUTRA are drawn on real people he met. This is especially so when it comes to the Remus Jallow character, his name has been changed but meeting with him in West Africa in December 2001 did change the course of David’s life. The idea for the book came to him when I met an Indian sadhu in Pushkar, Rajasthan in 2004, he could have been the twin of his Gambian friend. The moment of enlightenment in the Jagannath temple on Puri beach, December 2011 brought him a new perception, leading to the creation of his alter ego, Jeffrey Dharma. Watch David's talk about DHARMA SUTRA by following the YouTube link below. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wc9RNEdv-So&feature=youtu.be Other work Pugh had also been design consultant for Holiday World International Travel and Oberland Holidays since 1979. This work helped fund his travels taking him into the homes of many deprived families and becoming long term friends with many of them. He is now the founder of Bus Fare, a charity set up to help migrant workers and refugees reunite with their families. He lived a long time in India alternating between working as designer and computer graphics teacher for the LHA charitable trust, working with Tibetan refugees in Dharamsala and helping a street children project in Rishikesh. His friends, Bhuwan Chandra and Kamal Chandra helped to put fifteen girls through full-time education and gave free daily music and yoga classes to around thirty other children. Their project is still ongoing and funded by giving music and yoga lessons to foreign visitors, who are encouraged to also work with the children. Bus Fare help a migrant worker in the Gambia keep in touch with his family in Guinea Bissau by trying to develop home stays in the forest village of Cassalol in Guinea Bissau. David is now living in Thailand and has helped two migrant workers to return to their home village in Phetchabun province. Bus Fare funds have helped the to become more self-sufficient, growing their own produce and has provided them with a small truck to help their growing projects. External links * Video diaries on YouTube * Bus Fare website * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wc9RNEdv-So&feature=youtu.be Category:Artists Category:2000 AD artists